Turning Point
by Scifan
Summary: Teyla is about to get married to Kanaan and John takes it hard. An unfortunate turn of events changes both Teyla and John's life.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Point

John is on his way to the science lab to retrieve Rodney for lunch. As he gets closer he hears Rodney talking to someone. At first he can't hear who it is, but as he got closer he could tell it was Teyla. He smiles and thinks to himself that it's perfect, she can join them. Just before he reaches the doorway, he over hears something that shocks him.

"You and Kanaan are getting married?" Rodney says surprisingly." When is the big day?"

Teyla smiles, "In two days."

"Two days!" Rodney exclaims. "Wow, that's so soon."

John remains unseen and continues to listen. The smile he just had disappeared. His heart begins to race as he listens to the disheartening news.

Teyla senses Rodney's confusion, "Yes, It was something that we just decided. Our people are having a celebration in honor of Torren and they asked if they could also have a celebration with our union. So, Kanaan and I agreed."

"Oh, well… um. Wow! Congratulations then," Rodney stutters. "I'm sure that Sheppard was just as surprised as me when you told him."

Teyla frowns, "I have not been able to tell him yet. I wanted to tell you, Ronon and John myself... together, but Kanaan was so excited that he told Ronon when he saw him."

Rodney smirks, "So, you mean I know something before John does?"

Teyla smiles, "Yes, Rodney, but another reason I wanted to see John was that I wanted him to do something during the ceremony."

Rodney gives her a puzzled look.

"Traditionally, I would have to chose a member of my family to bind a cord around mine and Kanaan's hands. It is a sign of unity. I can not ask Halling because he is the one uniting Kanaan and I, so I am hoping that John would do the honors," Teyla explains.

John heart is pounding even harder. He can't stand listening anymore and he leaves without them knowing that he was there. He finds himself walking without really thinking of where he is going.

He thinks to himself, _"I don't think I can go and watch her get married! And to help them with….. No, I can't! But what do I say to her?"_

John finds himself by Woolsey's office. He takes a deep breath before entering.

"May I help you Colonel?" Woolsey asks.

John tries not to look too uncomfortable, "Yes, I've been meaning to ask for some leave to visit my brother. After our father's death, we started to talk again and I was hoping to take a few days to visit him."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that. When would you like to schedule this time?" Woolsey asks as he gets a pen and paper.

John face contorts slightly, "Today?"

"Today?" Woolsey remarks in shock. "It's a bit last minute don't you think?'

"Well yeah, I know," John begins nervously. "It's just that it's been slow here lately and who knows how long that will last. I promise that it won't be longer than four days and if anything changes SGC can call me and I will be right back home."

Woolsey sighs, "Very well then. I will grant your request, but in the future please give me more notice."

John smiles, "I will. Thank you Mr. Woolsey."

John leaves jogging towards his quarters.

--

Teyla rings the chimes on John's door and she hears him say to come in. As the door opens she sees John busily packing.

"John? Where are you going?" She asks with concern. "Is there something wrong with your brother?"

John continues to pack without looking at her, "Nope, actually I'm going to go visit him while things are slow around here. It's not too often I take a vacation."

"Oh," Teyla says sadly.

John looks at her out of the corner of his eye and pretends that he doesn't know what she's going to say, "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing… nothing is the matter. I mean nothing is wrong. It is just…" Teyla stutters. She lowers her head. "I'm getting married in two days and I was hoping to ask you to… never mind."

John stops. The news still shocks him, "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry Teyla. If I knew this earlier, I wouldn't have asked Woolsey."

He starts to pack quicker and pretends to be happy for her, "I tell you what. I'm sure Dave will be busy and if things don't go well with me and him then I'll come back and see you and Kanaan get married." He zips his bag up and turns around.

She gives him a weak smile, "I hope you enjoy your time with your brother.

John forces a smile back and clears his throat, "Thanks and congratulation to you and Kanaan."

They both leave his quarters and both go their separate ways.

--

It's the morning of Teyla and Kanaan's wedding. They are both on them are on the mainland getting things ready when Rodney radios Teyla over her comm.

"Teyla come in. Teyla," Rodney says franticly.

"Yes, Rodney," Teyla response with concern.

"You need to come back to Atlantis right now," he response urgently.

"What is so urgent that I have to come back to Atlantis?" she answers.

"Just… just trust me. Lorne is there now to pick you up. Please, Teyla!"

"Very well, Rodney. I will be right there."

Kanaan is not in sight so Teyla asks one of her people to let him know that she will be right back.

When Teyla gets back she sees Ronon and Rodney at the jumper bay. Ronon looks sad and Rodney is wringing his hands.

Teyla sees their distress, "Rodney, Ronon, what is wrong?"

"It's Sheppard," Ronon answers sadly.

She didn't like the tones in their voice. She looks around and sees Lorne's head hanging as well. She was so busy thinking of all she had to do that she didn't realize how quiet Lorne was during their ride back to Atlantis.

"What about John? I know he said that he might not make it back in time, but…" Teyla begins.

"John's been in an accident!" Rodney blurts out. "He was hit by a car and at a local hospital by SGC. They were just informed. Um… they…"

Rodney struggles to continue and Ronon picks up it, "They don't think he's going to make it. We wanted to tell you why we weren't going to be at the wedding in person. Sorry Teyla."

"When are you leaving?" Teyla asks as she chokes back the tears.

"In fifteen minutes," Ronon replies.

Teyla turns to Lorne, "Please tell Kanaan what is happening." She turns to Ronon and Rodney. "I'm going with you."

Ronon nods and Rodney tells her, "Sam will be waiting for us when we get there."

--

Ten minutes later, Lorne returns with Kanaan. They find Teyla in the gate room with Ronon and Rodney.

"Teyla, how can you do this? This is a special day for our son and for us," Kanaan pleads.

"I know Kanaan, but how can I go through this day knowing that John might die and we are not there with him?" she says gently.

"He will not be alone. Ronon and Rodney will be there with him," Kanaan states.

Teyla looks hurt by his words, "I thought you would understand." She sighs. "I will be back in a few days or so if all goes well or at least until I know he will be fine."

Kanaan pulls her aside away where no one can hear, "Teyla. Please don't do this to us."

"I am not doing anything to _us_," she says with an agitated tone.

"Either you chose me or you chose Colonel Sheppard," Kanaan demands firmly.

Teyla's breathing quickens as well as her temper, "Then I chose John."

She storms towards Ronon and Rodney, "I am ready."

The three of them walk through the gate together. Teyla never looks back at Kanaan and he leaves the gate room.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they crossed into SGC both Sam and General Landry were there waiting for them. Both of them were surprised to see Teyla with Ronon and Rodney.

"Teyla! I… I'm surprised that you are here. I thought you were getting married today," Sam says with a bewildered look on her face.

Teyla frowns, "I did too, but it would not be a joyous day while worrying about Colonel Sheppard's life."

Sam gives her a small smile, "Well, I'm sure Kanaan was understanding."

Teyla releases a long sigh, "He was not and I believe that it is over. He made me chose and I believe that I had to be here with John and all of you."

Sam gives her a small hug, "I'm sorry Teyla." Teyla quietly nods.

"I am sorry as well, Teyla," Landry says sympathetically.

He motions them toward the gate room door, "I'm sure you would like to know what happen."

"Yes, thank you," replies Rodney as they head towards the elevator.

"From what I've gathered, Sheppard took the first plane out to visit his brother. They visited briefly and his brother left to Japan for some business, yesterday afternoon. His brother paid his way to come back here, but Sheppard decided to spend a night at a hotel and was planning to go back to Atlantis sometime today," Landry debriefs them while in the elevator.

Rodney looks confused, "How did you get all this information about Sheppard?"

Landry smiles, "He talked to Colonel Mitchell."

"Oh," Rodney simple answers.

"The hospital contacted the Air Force and told them that he was admitted after 1am. Apparently, according to a witness at the bar John went to last night, John got fairly drunk. He went to cross at the cross walk to head back to the hotel and a speeding car hit him and took off," Sam explains.

"It was a hit and run?" Rodney exclaims.

Sam frowns, "It looks that way. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Is his brother coming?" asks Ronon.

"We are still trying to get a hold of him as well as the people that work for him," Sam answers. "We also need to go to the hotel and get his belongings. Just in case."

They all nod to show they understand.

"May we go to the hospital first?" Teyla questions.

"Yes. Of course," Sam responds softly.

--

When they get to the Intensive Care Unit, Sam shows proof of her being from the Air Force and that she and the rest of them were there to see Colonel Sheppard. She also asks for his personal items to keep safe at the base.

When they walk into his room Teyla could help but gasp. His face is extremely swollen and there are cuts and bruises all over as well. He didn't even look like the same person she knew. He is hooked up to a respirator, monitors, IV's and his left arm has a cast on it with rods sticking out.

A new nurse walks up behind them, "Are you family?"

"Not really, but we are the closest to one that he has," Rodney quickly answers.

"We were also sent from the Air Force to find out more of his condition," Sam interjects.

"Well, not good I'm afraid. We almost lost him a few times when the doctors operated on him. They were able to stop any internal bleeding, but they want to see if the swelling around his brain will go down before the attempt to another operation. Also, the bones in his left arm were broke is several places and they had to put pins and screws in," the nurse sighs. "We had to put him in an induced coma, but unless he fights, he's not going to survive the night. I'm sorry."

Ronon swallows hard, "He'll fight."

"Well, maybe now that you are here he will," the nurse says before leaving.

Ronon is the first to sit by John's side, "Hey! Buddy! We're all here, McKay, Teyla and Colonel Carter. You need to fight to get better. You hear me?"

Teyla stands by Ronon and reaches for John's hand. She slowly strokes it with her thumb and tears flow down her face.

Sam feels slightly awkward and decides to go to the hotel and gather John's things. Rodney volunteers to go with her.

"Are you sure, Rodney?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'm not good with these kinds of things. I just need to take a little break and also this way Ronon and Teyla can have their turn."

Sam gives him a little smile, "I understand."

When they get to his room they are surprised to see it in shambles. There are crumbled papers all over the floor, an empty whiskey bottle, a broken mirror and some of the furniture turned over.

"What happened here?" Rodney asks with a higher pitch to his voice.

Sam looks around with amazement, "I don't know."

"Do you think someone was looking for something?" Rodney continues to question.

"I don't think so," Sam answers. "But I can't imagine John doing this either. He would have to pretty upset to do something like this."

Rodney picks up one of the crumbled pieces of paper on the floor and opens it.

"Oh God," he looks at Sam. "How about the fact that Teyla was getting married?"

"What?" Sam says as she takes the paper away and reads it. "Did you guys know that he felt this way?"

Rodney scrunches up his face, "Are you serious? Until last year, I didn't even know he had family."

Sam gives him an apologetic look, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Not one to talk about his feelings. Is he?"

"No, he's not." Rodney says slowly as he notices a couple of envelopes on the desk in the room.

"What did you find?" Sam inquires.

"Two sealed letters. One addressed to Teyla and the other to General Landry," Rodney answers.

Sam sighs, "I'm sure it's not going to be good. Let's pick up this mess, go back to the hospital and at least give Teyla her letter."

"You think we should?" Rodney says nervously.

"Yes, Rodney. She has a right to know. Don't you think so?" Sam asks with a reprimanding tone.

Rodney nods slowly to agree. In no time they clean the room, gather John's things and head back to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon gets up to let Teyla sit next to John. They are both speechless and are still in awe of the whole situation.

Teyla brings John's hand to her face, "We are here for you, John. I am not going anywhere either."

John's heart rate begins to beat slower and they monitors begin to beep. As the nurse come in to check on him, he flat lines. The nurse orders Ronon and Teyla to get out and calls for a crash cart. A swarm of nurses and a doctor run into the room. Ronon and Teyla try to get out of the way as quickly as possible. They stand in the hallway waiting to see if they can revive him. Teyla finally hides her face in Ronon chest and sobs.

It takes awhile, but the medical team is able to revive him. A nurse shows Ronon and Teyla to a waiting room until the can stabilize him better.

Several minutes pass by and a doctor comes out to talk to Teyla and Ronon.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Perry," he begins.

He sits down by them and they get in closer to carefully listen. "Um, where to start? You're friend is not doing so good obviously. Right now, it will take a miracle to get him out of this. My suggestion is to let other family members and friends know so they can say their goodbyes."

Ronon automatically jumps up, begins to pace and tries to contain is frustration.

Tears pour down Teyla's face, "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could do more. I'll let you in now," he says as he gets up to leave.

Teyla and Ronon give themselves some time to compose themselves and about the time they are about to walk out of the waiting room, Rodney and Sam show up.

Rodney immediately notices that Teyla has been crying and that Ronon was fighting back his own tears, "What? What happened while we were gone? Oh God, John isn't…" Rodney nervously babbles.

"No," Teyla quickly answers. "But they have suggested that friends and family say their goodbyes."

Rodney and Sam are both in shock. Rodney decides to sit down, "We weren't gone that long. What happened?"

"Fill me in when I get back. I'm going to call SGC and let them know what the doctor said," Sam announces.

Teyla quickly walks up to her, "Can you have them inform…home. So that Kanaan knows that I'm not coming home any time soon. He'll have to stay with Torren."

Sam nods her head and leaves down the corridor.

When Teyla returns they tell Rodney all that had happened while he was gone. Rodney remains speechless and his hands begin to shake a bit.

"I shouldn't have left," he says remorsefully. "He could've… and I wasn't here."

He pulls an envelope out of his back pocket. He makes sure that no one sees the name on it. His eyes open wide as he looks up to Teyla.

"Sam and I think we know why John left Atlantis so quickly," Rodney says nervously. He pauses. "His place was trashed and obviously he was drinking before he went to the bar."

He holds the letter tighter, "There were crumbled up papers on the floor. Some were him trying to write his resignation…

"Resignation!" Ronon and Teyla say at the same time.

"Yes," Rodney answers. "Sam has it. She hasn't given it to General Landry yet and we're not planning on mentioning it for now either."

Ronon and Teyla nod to agree.

"But he also was writing another letter," Rodney turns it over to show Teyla's name. "It's for you."

Teyla looks puzzled, "For me?"

Rodney motions to sit before he gives it her, "We didn't read this one, but unfortunately we read part of a rough draft. Anyway, here."

Teyla opens the letter with a look of uncertainty.

It reads:

Dear Teyla,

_ By the time you get this letter, I would have already resigned. I'm sorry to do this so suddenly. Please tell Rodney, Ronon and everyone else that it was an honor to work with them and I will miss them. _

_I can't pretend around you any more. I can't watch you with another guy while I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, but the time to tell you just never seemed right. I'm sure the timing now sucks too, but you'll already be married and __I won't be around to see it __I won't be in your way._

_I'm sorry to lie to you too. When I ask Woolsey for leave, I already knew that you were getting married and that you wanted me to do that thing for you during the ceremony. I heard you talking to McKay. _

_I couldn't do it. It would have been bad enough to see you get married, but to help with it? No, __no way__!_

_If Woolsey didn't say yes, I would've been screwed because I think I wouldn't be able to lie without you suspecting anything. _

_There have been times where you haunt my dreams and my thoughts. I would've risk my life for any of you, and have, but it was always different for you. _

_The day we first met, you took my breath away and once we became friends, I was afraid to lose that. Now that I've already lost you, it doesn't matter any more. Life will be empty and there is no place for me at Atlantis now. _

_Have a good life with your new family. _

_Sincerely __Love,_

_ John_

While Teyla reads the letter she begins to cover he mouth to keep in her scream. Tears flowed continuously as she read.

When she finished she look up at Rodney, "He's dying… because of me?"

"No… no… no…no," Rodney quickly answers.

"What? I don't understand? How is this Teyla's fault?" asks Ronon.

"It's not…" Rodney begins. "Teyla, how were you supposed to know that he loves you? We didn't even know."

"Wait a minute. He finally admitted it?" asks Ronon.

Both Rodney and Teyla give him a stunned look.

"He told you, "Rodney asks with amazement. "And you didn't say anything?"

"No! Ronon snaps "He didn't tell me, but you could tell."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Teyla asks pleadingly.

"I don't know. I guess I thought he'd do it when he was ready," Ronon responds in a softer tone.

"Well, I guess the real question is… do you love him?" Rodney interjects.

"Of course I do. Yes!" Teyla answers quickly.

"But you were going to marry Kanaan?" questions Rodney.

"Only because it seemed like the right thing to do and I did not think that John felt anything for me," she replies as a tear flows down her face.

"Then go. Go tell him. Give him a reason to live," Ronon encourages her.

She shows a small smile and dries her face, "I will." She quickly walks to John's room.

Sam returns to the waiting room and Ronon and Rodney fill her in on what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Teyla walks into John's room nervously. She slowly sits down and takes his hand. She remains quiet for a moment fighting against the tears that want to escape.

She takes a deep cleansing breath, leans closer to John's ear and whispers, "I love you too and I always have. Do not leave me now."

She decides to rest her head just for a moment by John's side and before she knows it, she falls asleep. Ronon, Sam and Rodney take turns to visit John and leave Teyla to sleep by John. One by one, each of them as well fall asleep in the waiting room.

Several hours pass by and Teyla can hear someone talking. The voice is familiar, but she has trouble placing it.

She can hear him say, _"Look Sheppard, you've been in worse spots before. I can't think of any now, but I'm sure you can. You got a fine woman sleeping next to you and wouldn't it be terrible for you to miss out on all that? Hell, if she's willing to put up with your crap then dang, she must really love ya."_

Teyla can't help but to smile. She raises her head and sees Cam.

"Colonel Mitchell, "Teyla smiles.

"Ya just didn't hear me say all that, did ya?" He says with a boyish smile.

Teyla nods yes, "It is ok. If it helps then I will be indebted to you."

Cam chuckles, "Hell no. You won't owe me anything. I'll be just as happy, but just to let you know, he made it through the night."

Teyla sits up straighter, "It is morning? Why did not any one wake me?"

"That's because they're all sleepin' in the waiting room," Cam whispers with a slight laugh. "I'll be right back. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

Teyla smiles, "Tea would be nice, thank you."

"Ok, tea it is," he replies as he walks out the room.

A nurse comes in and checks John's vital and smiles at Teyla, "You've got a fighter here."

She continues checking things, "Oh! Just so you know, the doctors will be running a series of test this morning. It will be a good time for you to get something to eat or whatever you need to do."

"Thank you," Teyla says softly. "Do I have to leave now?"

"Oh no," the nurse responds lovingly. "We won't be taking for another hour."

After the nurse leaves, Teyla caresses John's face with the back of her hand, "You are doing wonderfully, John. Keep fighting."

--

Within the hour, John is wheeled out to get his tests done. Cam offers to treat everyone breakfast at the cafeteria and to no surprise to everyone, Rodney got the most food.

Rodney can sense everyone staring and looks up at them, "What? I didn't eat all day yesterday and I eat more when I'm nervous!"

"Then ya must be extremely nervous," Cam say sarcastically.

Sam slaps Cam's upper arm with the back of her hand, "Cam!"

Ronon and Teyla couldn't help but to chuckle at Rodney's expense.

Teyla doesn't eat much and when she finishes she get up to leave.

"Teyla? Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"I was going to see if John is back from his test all ready," Teyla answers apprehensively.

"But it's only been a few minutes," Sam can see the slight confusion on Teyla's face.

"It's not like back… home where things are done fairly quickly. It takes time here. Plus, I gave the nurse a number to call me for when he gets back or if something happens. Please, Teyla. Sit and relax for a moment," Sam softly pleads.

Teyla gives in and sits down them. Cam even convinces her to eat some more.

"I hate to ask this Teyla, but how long do you want to stay here before you want to go home?" Sam asks with an uncomfortable tone.

"I have to admit that being away from Torren is very hard, but it is unlike when I go on missions. There have been times where I've been gone for days and Kanaan has watched our son. I would like to stay here until I know John is ok." Teyla replies.

They all nod and show their support.

--

While they are eating, John's brother, Dave shows up at ICU. He heads straight to the nurse's station.

He is a little out of breath, "I'm here to see John Sheppard. I'm his brother. I came as soon as I heard. Is he going to be alright?"

The nurse gives him an understanding look, "Let me find his nurse. I do believe thought that he is getting some tests done. Hold on, please."

Dave paces impatiently at the station. Another nurse walks up to him and introduces herself.

"Hi, Mr. Sheppard. I am Sara," she says pleasantly as she guides him to the waiting room.

"Right now, your brother is stable and the doctors are running some tests to make sure that the swelling of his brain has gone down," she continues.

"Will I be able to see him when he gets back? I want to make sure he's not alone," Dave asks with worry.

"Yes, you can, but he's not alone. Some of his close friends have been with him through most of the day yesterday and through the night. They left to get something to eat while the tests are being run," the nurse says to reassure him.

She sighs, "I do have to warn you that his face is still swollen and there are a lot of cuts and bruises. We had to put pins and needles in his left arm and he's on a ventilator. We also had to put him in an induced coma to help him with the healing. It was touch and go for most of the day, but he made it through the night. That is a good sign. Do you have any questions?"

"Is it possible for me to talk to his doctor as well? What I mean is, will he be able to tell be how the test went?" Dave inquires.

The nurse smiles, "I will let him know that you are here and wanting to know that information."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," he says as the nurse gets ready to leaves.

Within ten minutes the doctor shows up in the waiting room to see Dave. They shake hands and the doctor introduces himself.

"Mr. Sheppard, I wanted to let you know that so far you brother seems to doing well. It seems that the swelling is going down. He will still be sedated for awhile while he is on the ventilator, but once we think we can take him off, we will. He should be back from his test shortly," he says with confidence.

"Is my brother stable enough to move him?" Dave asks boldly.

"Excuse me?" the doctor questions with a puzzled look on his face.

"I want my brother to get the best care and I plan to make sure that happens, "Dave says with heir in his tone.

"Rest assured, Mr. Sheppard that we _are_ giving him the best care," the doctor comments firmly.

"Nevertheless, he will be moved when he is able," he says demandingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam gets a phone call from one of the nurses in ICU. The nurse informs her that John is now back in his room. She also lets Sam know that his brother had just arrived and is with him now. After Sam hangs up, she tells everyone and they get ready to leave.

"Well, I believe it will be nice to finally meet John's brother," Teyla says with enthusiasm.

Ronon gives Teyla an odd look and slowly shakes his head, "He's nothing like his brother… and that a good thing in my opinion."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rodney asks.

"You'll see," Ronon simply answers. "When I went to the funeral, John said that I was a civilian contractor."

"Good thing you brought that up, Ronon," Sam starts. "We need to get some idea of what to say if he begins to questions."

When they get to ICU, they stop briefly in the waiting room to make sure everyone has their facts straight. Sam and Cam decide to wait their turns and let Ronon, Rodney and Teyla go see John first. When they get there, they see John's brother silently sitting next to him. They can see the concerned look on his face.

They slowly walk in the room and Ronon clears his throat to get Dave's attention. Dave is startled at first, but then he recognizes Ronon.

Dave gets up to shake Ronon's hand, "You're one of John's friends. I met you at our father's funeral."

Ronon smiles slightly, "Yes, that's right and this is Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagan."

"Nice to meet you both," he says as he shakes their hands. "You work with John also?"

"Yes," Rodney begins. "I'm one of the cooks on the base. John and I met playing video games in the rec. room."

Dave chuckles slightly, "That sounds like John, making friends with everyone."

He turns his gaze to Teyla. She felt like he was examining her.

"Have we met? Your name sounds familiar," he pauses for a moment. "Maybe John mentioned you once or twice."

Teyla just smiles and doesn't say a word. It's something she's not sure how to answer.

Dave looks at John with apprehension and begins to whisper, "Can we go to the waiting room and talk in private? I have something I would like to say, but not in front of my brother."

As they walk to the waiting room, Ronon mentions to Dave that two of John's commanding officers are there as well.

"Good," Dave says with a smile. "They'll want to hear this too."

When they get to the waiting room, Dave, Sam and Cam all introduce themselves. He invites them to all sit down before he speaks with them.

"I know that you are friends with John and I thank you for coming here to be with him. Especially during the time I wasn't able to be here. I want to let you know that I will personally make sure that he gets the best care available," Dave states. "As soon as the doctors allow, I am planning to send him to the finest hospital close to home."

"You're doing what?" Cam speaks up quickly. "I don't think so."

"I am his brother. I have the right to make his decisions while he is unable to," Dave snaps back.

"With all due respect, he is still an Air Force officer and he is staying here until he is well enough to the hospital on the base," Sam says firmly.

"How dare you?" Dave says with arrogance. "I have connections and I'm sure they will side with me. I even know the President."

"Oh no, Sam! He knows the President." Cam quips. "I'm shakin' in my boots."

Sam tries to not to smirk. Ronon, Rodney and Teyla observe with amazement.

Dave angrily jumps up from his seat, "Are you mocking me?"

Cam gets up as well and smiles cockily, "Boy, we can see who got the brains in the family."

"I know for a fact that my brother was considering resigning his post…" Dave begins to say loudly.

"And until we get that letter of resignation, he is still part of the Air Force," Sam interrupts.

Dave looks upset and begins to head for the door, "I'll just get the best doctor in the world to come here instead and you can forget of visiting my brother now."

"What! You can't do that," Rodney says with distress.

"Watch me!" Dave answers as he storms off.

Teyla is upset and saddened, "Can he keep us from seeing John?"

"We are not in a military hospital and he's family. They hospital will most likely stand with him," Sam sympathetically replies.

Ronon looks at them, "I told he wasn't like Sheppard."

Sam gets an idea and pulls out her phone. They all give her a curious look. She explains everything to General Landry and suggests that they help John's brother find the best doctor possible.

Meanwhile, Dave is on the phone with secretary and tells her to find the best doctor for John. Within the hour, his secretary calls him back and gives him a number in to call.

Dave calls and explains the situation to the doctor over the phone. The doctor is hesitant, but decides to come anyway. Dave arranges the transportation to get him there.

--

Sam, regrettably bring Ronon, Teyla and Rodney back to SGC to bring them back to Atlantis.

Sam looks disappointed, "There's nothing we can do right now, but as soon as things clear up and we can see him again, I'll let you know."

Rodney, Teyla and Ronon each give her their thanks and walk through the event horizon.

When they were back in Atlantis, they were flooded with questions by various members of the expedition about how John was doing. When they were done explaining, many were appalled by Dave's behavior.

As soon as Woolsey heard that Teyla was coming home, he had Lorne and Keller retrieve Torren from the mainland. She was touched by his gesture and overwhelming happy to see her son.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the following morning, the new doctor finally arrives. He goes directly to the nurses' station in ICU.

"Morning," he says softly with a smile. "I'm looking for David Sheppard. He asked me tae be his brother's new doctor."

"Oh, good morning doctor," the nurse smiles back. "I'll take you right to them."

"Why thank you, my dear," he replies as they begin to head towards the room.

She brings him just up the doorway, before he motions to her that he will go in shortly. She smiles again and goes on her way. He takes a deep breath before entering.

As he opens the door, Dave is startled and gives the doctor a curious look. The doctor picks up on Dave's uncertainty and extends his hand for a handshake.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carson Beckett," he says with a professional tone.

"Oh, thank you Doctor for coming all the way from Scotland. I heard you're the best doctors in the world," Dave responds with excitement.

"Well, I dunno about that, but since yer paying me, I will agree with you," he remarks with a slight cheeky tone.

Carson tries to keep his composure when he looks at John, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to work right away and examine your brother. Why don't you go ahead and get something to eat? It may take some time."

Dave looks surprised that the doctor didn't want to talk to him more, but he gets up and leaves as Carson had asked.

Carson picks up the chart, sits down next to John and begins to read. He shakes his head and releases a long sigh.

"What have ye done tae yersel, John?" he begins in a soft, sorrowful voice. "Yer lucky that Colonel Carter was able tae make it look like I'm the best doctor in the world. Otherwise, God knows who ye would've got instead."

Carson smiles a little as if to think that he cheered John up. He gets up to begin checking John's vitals.

"You have people at home that miss you greatly. Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and everyone else," he whispers while placing the stethoscope on John's chest. "We need you, John. She needs you. Ye hear me?"

It isn't long before Dave returns, "So, Dr Beckett. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't even know why you sent me here. These people have done a fine job, but since I'm here, I'll run some more tests," Carson says bluntly.

"Thank you again, Doctor," Dave says quietly.

"Yer very welcome, Mr. Sheppard," Carson replies with a small smile.

--

Teyla walks up to Woolsey and asks to talk to him in private. They go to his office and he offers her to sit down.

"What can I do for you, Teyla?" he asks in a kind voice.

She releases an uncomfortable sigh, "I know that I am scheduled to leave with Ronon, Rodney and Major Lorne's team today, but I wanted to ask you…"

"If you could stay behind in case we hear more about Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey interrupts.

Teyla looks a bit nervous, "Yes."

Woolsey gives a comforting smile, "I completely understand. I will inform Major Lorne that you will not be going him on the mission."

Teyla smiles with relief, "Thank you Mr. Woolsey."

"Don't mention it," he says proudly.

Later in the afternoon, Woolsey calls Teyla back to his office. All she can do is think of the worst and rushes to go see him. As soon as Woolsey see her, he notices her frantic look.

"Oh, no, no." he begins to reassure her, "I just received a message from SGC. Apparently, Dr. Beckett is hopefully going to take Colonel Sheppard off the ventilator and out of his induced coma in a couple of days."

Teyla grins with relief, "That is wonderful news. Thank you very much for letting me know, Mr. Woolsey."

"Why you're welcome, Teyla, but that is not the only reason why I asked you to my office," Woolsey begins and Teyla give him a curious look.

"I'm actually asking if you would like to go Earth. Colonel Carter suggested that you and her could stay in a hotel close the hospital and as soon as Dr. Beckett can get you in, you could see Colonel Sheppard. Oh! And SGC has also made arrangements for you to bring Torren… if you chose to," Woolsey finishes.

Teyla agrees to the arrangement and gathers her things and Torren. When she is about to cross the stargate, Woolsey says one more thing.

"Teyla, I'd like to make a suggestion. Try going to the hospital alone. This way he doesn't feel so threatened. If you know what I mean," he tries to explain.

He sees Teyla's confusion, "What I am trying to say is that perhaps, with Ronon, Rodney, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter and yourself, may have overwhelmed Colonel Sheppard's brother."

She smiles, "I believe I understand, Mr. Woolsey. Thank you again."

--

Dave gets an urgent call from his office and informs Carson that he won't be able to stay, but he is hopeful to come back within two days. As he is about to pass the waiting room, he sees Teyla.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "You don't give up. Do you? Don't worry; he's not leaving this hospital…yet."

"I did not come here to argue with you. All I ask is that I may sit with him for awhile," Teyla says with a somber look.

Dave looks uncertain, "Why, so you can tell him that I wouldn't let any of you visit him?"

Teyla shakes her head no, "I will not mention anything. I… I just _need_ to be here for him."

He gives her a curious look, "Do you _love_ my brother?"

Teyla smiles as her eyes begin to water, "Yes. I did not realize how much so until I almost lost him."

Dave lowers his eyes a bit, "Fine. Go ahead. I have to leave for a day or so for business any way. It will make me feel better knowing that he's not alone."

Teyla gives him a nod of gratitude, but he dismisses it and continues his way down the corridor as Teyla heads towards John's room.

She sits down beside him. The look of him still saddens her, but she notices that the swelling around his face is not as bad as before. Carson comes in and places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes lightly.

"Hello, my dear," Carson says in a gentle tone.

"I am so glad that you are here with him, especially when we could not," she replies and trying not to choke up.

Carson squeezes her shoulder one more time, "It's my pleasure. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in a bit."

Teyla gentle brings John's hand us to her now wet cheek, "I am here, John. I am not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

When Carson returns, he pulls Teyla aside to a quiet place in the room. She can tell it was something serious by the look on his face. He finds two chairs and they sit across from each other.

"Teyla, my dear, I want to prepare you a bit fer when John wakes up," he begins.

Teyla's eyes are fixed on him, to where they almost don't blink, and she awaits his next word.

"When it comes to serious head injuries, like John had, there may be a chance that he might not remember some things that happened before the accident," Carson sighs. "We also have to consider that he was fairly drunk and he may not remember a lot for that very reason."

Teyla sadly nods, "What you are trying to say is that he may not remember writing the letter to me."

"That is correct, my dear," Carson affirms. "And until we know exactly what he does know, I suggest we keep it quiet."

Teyla smiles very slightly and agrees.

"I do have a bit of good news though," he grins. "I'm planning on taking him off the ventilator and the meds for the induced coma. If we are lucky, he'll be awake in no time."

Teyla's face glowed and her eyes twinkled, "Thank you so much Carson."

She reaches over and gives him a big hug.

--

Teyla feels bad that she has to leave John, but there is only so much babysitting Sam and Vala can do, plus she also misses Torren. She also receives good news from SGC that Ronon and Rodney are planning to return to Earth to be there for John and help her as well.

A few hours later, Teyla settles Torren down for his nap. Seeing her baby rest reminds her body how long it has been since she got a full night's rest. She can feel her eyelids get heavier and heavier until they finally close.

A soft knock on her hotel room door wakes her up. She gets up and opens the door. To her surprise it is Ronon and Rodney.

"We came to pick you up," Rodney cheerfully announces.

Teyla's face saddens, "I only recently was able to get Torren down. I believe that he is not comfortable with Sam and Vala yet."

Ronon smiles, "That's ok. We'll bring him with us."

Ronon starts to hand Rodney the diaper bag and a few toys. He gently places Torren in the car seat and secures it into the stroller.

"We're family and they're not," Ronon winks. "And you already know he likes us."

Teyla give his a disciplinary look, "They both did the best they could, Ronon."

"I'm sure they did," Rodney interrupts. "But he's around us more and…"

Teyla places a gentle hand on his upper arm, "I agree, Rodney. Thank you. Maybe we should go while he is still sleeping."

When they get to the hospital, Teyla lets Ronon and Rodney go first. Ronon goes in first. He sits next to John and remains still for a moment.

He leans in a bit closer to John's ear, "Hey, Buddy. I want to let you know that everybody at Atlantis is worried about you. So, you better get back on your feet soon so you can come home."

Ronon remained there a bit longer and he told John the mission they had to go on. He states how he wished he was there with them and he came close to wanting to kill Rodney a few times. It wasn't too long after that Rodney shows up to take his turn.

Ronon gets up as Rodney walks in. They give each other look understanding, a look of friendship. Ronon gives Rodney a pat on his shoulder and sighs before leaving the room.

Rodney sits down and is in a loss for words. He can feel his eyes glossing over, but he fights it. He reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out an old issue of a Batman comic book.

Rodney chuckles a little, "I had asked Jeanie to go through a couple of boxes I had stored at her house. I knew that you might like this instead of my other books."

Rodney leans forward and begins to read, emphasizing the important parts, especially the fight scenes. It doesn't take too long to finish and he knows that Teyla wants to see him as well.

Before he gets up, he says one more thing, "You've always been there for me and the others… we will be here for you as well."

--

Teyla stays with John through the night and is woken by Carson. He also has a couple nurses with him as well.

"Sorry, Teyla, but if you don't mind stepping aside we're going to get ready to take him off the ventilator."

Teyla nods and quickly moves to a corner in the room. She watches as the pull the tube out of his throat and take away one of his bag for medicine. Once they are done, Carson motions her to come over.

"He won't be up for some time, why don't you go ahead and get something to eat?" Carson urges.

Teyla shakes her head, "No. I don't want to leave him alone too long."

"He won't be," Carson reassures her. "I'll be here."

His eyes quickly widen, "Oh, before I forget, Ronon and Rodney have Torren. They took him to their hotel room last night. Rodney just called to say they are on their way back. Torren slept through the whole night."

Teyla smiles, "Thank you, Carson. I believe I will get some tea before they return."

"That's a lovely idea," Carson says with a comforting tone.

--

They morning seems to go faster than usual. Ronon and Rodney take their turns being with John and Teyla is busy keeping Torren entertained. When lunch time rolls around Ronon and Rodney decide to take Torren with them. Rodney promises to share his jell-o with him.

Teyla goes to John's room and feels disappointed that John hasn't waken up yet. She sits down and takes his hand. She kisses the top of it before she closes her eyes and nestles his hand to her cheek.

"Teyla?" John asks with a barely audible voice.

Teyla eyes fly open and she tries to contain her excitement, "John, you're…"

"Where am I?" he queries as he scans the room.

She gives him a sympathetic look, "I know it is going to be confusing, but Carson is here and he will explain everything. I will go get him now.

She gives him a smile and dashes off to find Carson. On her way out she bumps into Rodney. She tells him the exciting news and he quickly heads in.

"Hey, John. Good to see you awake," he says with a big grin.

"What happened?" John asks.

"Oh boy, you got yourself into a big mess. You got hit by a car while leaving a bar, Teyla and Kanaan didn't get married because of it, Sam and I found the love letter to Teyla plus the letter of resignation, but we didn't give it to General Landry…"

Shock comes across John's face, "A letter to Teyla? Accident?"

"Oh God," Rodney blurts out. "You don't remember. Do you?"

Before John could answer, Carson walks in, "Rodney! If ye don't mind, I'd like to talk to my patient."

Rodney nervously gets up, "Sorry."

Carson gives him a stern look and leaves quickly.

"Hello, John. I'm sure you have tons of questions, but I want you to take it slow. You've been on a ventilator for awhile and yer throat will be sore for a bit," Carson says compassionately.

John is about to open his mouth to speak, but Carson stops him, "Before you say anything, son, I want to let you know that we are at the hospital by SGC. Your brother asked me here, not knowin that I already know you. So, I suggest you don't tell him otherwise."

John nods his head to show that he understands.

"Do you remember the accident? Carson questions.

John shakes his head no.

"Do you remember going to the bar?" Carson continues.

Again, John shakes his head and begins to look frustrated.

Carson tries to force an understanding smile, "Do you remember drinking in your hotel room?"

John slowly closes blinks his eye and nods yes.

Carson pauses, "Do you know what you were doing before you left for the bar?"

John sighs, "I was writing some letters. I was upset because…"

"We know, John," Carson smiles.

"Rodney said that Teyla didn't get married?" John asks with confusion.

"Aye. As soon as she heard that you got in an accident she rushed over with Ronon and Rodney. I suppose that Kanaan wasn't happy, tried to make her choose and she… well, she chose you," Carson answers.

John tries to hide is happiness for the news, but a small smirk escapes briefly. Before he could ask any other questions, his brother comes into the room.

"John! Thank God you're alright," Dave says beaming.

Dave shakes Carson's hand, "Thanks again, Doctor."

"Don't thank me. Give credit where credit is due, with this fine hospital. Well, my work is done and I must be getting back to Scotland," Carson replies with a wink to John.

John smiles, "Thanks, Doc."

"No problem. Just make sure that you watch where yer going when crossing the street," Carson grins. "I'm sure yer brother will explain everything."

Once Carson leaves, John looks at Dave with concern, "Scotland?"

"Yes, I didn't have a choice," Dave begins. "Your Air Force friends would let me take you to a better hospital, so I had to get the best there is. You were really bad, Johnny boy. I… almost lost you."

John looks at him with compassion, "Thank you, Dave, and I don't blame them for wanting me to stay close around here. Especially, if I was that bad."

Dave sighs, "We both know that we're not close, but I was really scared and I thought that I had to do something."

"I understand, Dave. I really do, but my friends are my family too," John explains.

Teyla carefully pokes her head in the doorway. John smiles as soon as he sees her. He can see that Dave isn't happy that's she's interrupting, but John gives him a look to relax.

"I know you just got here Dave, but would you mind?" John hints for his brother to leave.

Dave reluctantly leaves and quickly sits down beside John's side.

"I heard about you and Kanaan. I'm sorry," John says softly.

"I am not. I know that he is the father of my child, but he is not the love of my life," Teyla pauses. "You are."

John squints his eyes in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes and when you almost…" Teyla begins to choke up and tears flow down her face.

John reaches for her hand to comfort her, "It's ok. I'm fine now."

Teyla smiles, "And I am most grateful for that."

--

Between Ronon, Rodney, Sam and Teyla, John finally got the whole story about happened during the time he can't remember. Teyla stayed every day, but Ronon and Rodney had to go back to Atlantis. They took Torren with them to let Kanaan have time with him.

John stayed for a few days longer in the hospital and he asked Dave to understand that he wanted to go back to the "base". He promised that when he was done with physical therapy and everything else, he would come for a long visit. Dave promised to take a vacation so he wouldn't have to worry about work.

The letter of resignation was never shown to General Landry and John happily tore it up. He wasn't on planning on leaving Atlantis any more. And as for him and Teyla……They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
